Love
by Peacecomesfromwithin
Summary: New Story about Mac Harm and Mic WARNING: A child dies in this story and Im sorry if it offends anyone but I think that mac and Harm would be great together in this kind of situation. please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Me again I guess I'm feeling a little brave. This came to me after spending hours on the internet reading Harm and Mac fan fiction. I must warn you it's a little sad it has the touchy subject of a child dying but it happens in this world unfortunately. I'm not sure whether to continue or end it there. So suggestions would be helpful. I hope you like it!!

Sarah Mackenzie watched as the coffin with a flag draped over it was placed gently on the ground. She looked around at the weeping faces as they mourned their friend. She caught sight of him standing behind his mother putting a hand on her shoulder to try and console her. Mac looked deeply into his eyes knowing full well that her eyes were dull and void of emotion. She knew he would be worried. But it didn't matter anymore. She was as good as dead. She felt nothing. Her mind was made up. This would all be over in a couple of hours. She watched as her little boy was lowered into the ground forever leaving her. She felt her husbands disgusting arm snake around her waist. He had killed her little boy and she could never tell anyone. But they would know one day the monster he really was. His hand gripped her side harshly hoping to get a reaction out of her. Desperately needing to know he could still cause her pain. That he still had power over her. Her bruised and cracked ribs screamed out in pain but she held strong. She would not give him the satisfaction. She held her head high while the priest spoke of her precious son. He was only six years old.

She had come home and found him at the bottom of the stairs crying while her husband stood at the top wide eyed. He had never hurt him before. Mac wouldn't let him. She called the ambulance and grabbed her son. He held onto her as if his life depended on it. He kept saying it hurt and he wanted her to kiss it to make it better. So she did. She kissed him right above the heart. His breathing was shallow and his heart was slowing down some. He wasn't supposed to be home. He was supposed to have been at his after school program. They had called her letting her know he hadn't shown up and she knew where he was.

"You're my little Marine right baby?" he nodded his eyes slowly closing.

"Semper fi" he had whispered as his eyes closed. Her husband was wailing like a little baby at the top of the stairs. She ignored him. All she cared about was her little boy dying in her arms. "Mommy?" he had whispered. "Aren't you coming? Please I don't want to go without you" Mac felt tears rush down her face. He had spoken so innocently, so childlike it had broken her heart. He was a tough kid. Her little Marine but he was his mommy's little boy. And right now all he was, was a little boy in pain who wanted his mommy to never leave him.

"Yes baby mommy's coming I promise. Mommy's coming" the little boy with sandy hair smiled and snuggled into her arms. Comforted immensely by her words.

"Love you mommy Semper fi right?" Mac felt those two painful words hit her hard. She bit back a sob and smiled down at him.

"Right baby mommy loves you. Semper fi" And with that her son had died in her arms. Mac had wailed in grief. She held her son's head to her chest wishing she could transfer her life to him. She looked up at her husband in disgust. When the EMT's had arrived they tried to pull her away but soon realized that the call was too late. So they left the room giving the mother time to mourn her son. She sat there for two hours. Her sobs had subsided an hour ago. Leaving her in an impenetrable silence. Mac brushed her son's hair from his perfect face so she could look at him. Really look at him. She could almost see his smiling face when she would come home from work or the look in his eyes every time he saw a navy plane take off. It was pure childhood delight. He was an innocent child who deserved to try out for the basketball team, go to collage, fall in love, get married, have kids. And now her son, her baby boy, was dead. And so was her world.

"Ma'am I know you're hurting but was this an accident? Or did your husband push him down the stairs?" Mic looked up in shock. It was all over. He knew she would tell on him. He had lost all his power on her. She had no reason to be afraid of him anymore because she had nothing left to live for. But what shocked him even more was her answer.

"It was an accident. They were playing and Matt slipped." The EMT, although not fully believing her, let it go. He thought about taking her in as a suicide watch but figured her husband could handle her. Mac smiled grimly at Mic after the EMT's left. He would get what was coming to him soon enough. But she needed his help with one last thing before she brought Michael Brumby to his knees.

Mac was jolted back to the present when Harm put his hand on her shoulder. She almost gasped at the contact. His hand had invoked the first warm real feeling in her cold dead body since her son had died. All she wanted to do was collapse in his arms and sob until they could move on together. Matt should have been his son. If he had he wouldn't be dead right now. She looked into his eyes begging him to make it better. She heard another voice and looked behind him to see his mother. She was standing behind him tears streaming down her face. She said she was sorry. And Mac believed her. She and Trish had become close these past few months she was in town. And Mac appreciated her coming here today but her body refused to acknowledge anything. She couldn't nod, she couldn't even mutter a thank you. He opened his mouth to speak but Mic cut him off. He wanted to hold onto any power he held over his wife and Rabb would destroy that. One word from him and Mac would fall into his arms and Harm would ride away with her into the sunset. No way in hell.

"Lets go darling" Mac nodded slightly and forced herself to hug Harm. She had to say something or he would never let go. And she loved him she wanted him to have a life after her. So she put her mouth to his ear and whispered her last words to him.

"Semper fi. I love you so much. So did Matt. No matter what happens tonight you couldn't have prevented it. I love you Sailor" Harm stood there shocked. What was she talking about? What was happening tonight? He reached for her but Mic came between them. He grabbed her arm roughly and led her to the car. As Mac drove away she looked once again at her little boy's grave and the man that should have been his father.

That night when they got home Mac did something she hadn't done in years. She yelled at Mic. She yelled whatever she could at him.

"You killed him! You killed my little boy!"

"He was my son too!"

"Maybe by blood but he never saw you as a father. He only saw you as the bad man who hurt his mommy. Harm was his true father and I'm glad he was in Matt's life!" Smack! A hard blow to her face sent Mac slamming against the table.

"Shut up" Mic said in a calm dangerous voice.

"Go to hell. That's where you belong. Do whatever you want to me I don't care anymore." Mic punched her in the stomach causing her to crumple to the floor. He kicked her side a couple times grinning when she closed her eyes to the pain.

"What's the matter baby? Still feel pain? Did you really think that you would ever be free of me?" He knelt down to her level. She was sitting on the floor an arm around her stomach. He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her head back sharply. He roughly kissed her and when he pulled away they were both breathing heavily. "We can make more babies."

"No, I don't ever want to have your children again. I got lucky with Matt. I want a real man to be the father of my child. A real man like Harmon Rabb Jr." And with that simple yet powerful name in the Brumby household war broke out. She knew she had let the monster, the true monster out of its cage. And she welcomed it with open arms. He threw her against the wall then wrapped his hands around her throat. She was too weak to fight him. Her ribs were broken and she was pretty sure her lungs weren't in good shape either. All she could feel was pain. And it made her want to laugh out loud. She was feeling something. She felt the world spin around her and felt a warmth spread over her.

"Come on Mommy!" her little boy laughed. "Its so much fun here. We can play all day and then we can watch the stars at night. Semper Fi mommy. Come on Mommy. Come and play with me!" He smiled in childish delight as she reached for his hand.

Suddenly she heard the door brake down and felt Mic wrenched off of her. She felt warm comforting arms encircle her and opened her eyes for a brief moment. Harm had Mic pinned to the wall and Trish was cradling Mac in her arms. Mac looked at Harm one last time before she closed her eyes. He looked her straight in the eyes grief already taking them over. She smiled at him before her eyes shut. They would be together in heaven one day. And Matt would have a real father. Someday. She had to tell him it was all right. He had to know she'd be waiting for him and that she would always be near. Suddenly she knew what to say. She knew what would convey everything to him. She took her last breath telling the man she loved it would be all right.

"See ya in the air flyboy"


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Thanks for all the reviews I'm really glad you liked it. To those of you who like it the way it is thank you. I wasn't planning on going any farther but so many wanted me too and all of a sudden I had so many ideas. So anyway thanks again here's the second chapter. Short I know sorry but I wanted to get something out. Please read and review!! Thanks

Harm paced the small waiting room located outside the emergency room. His mother sat in the chair closest to the door wringing her hands in nervousness.

"Harm stop pacing you're driving me crazy." Harm stopped and sat down in the chair next to his mother. He looked at her grief in his eyes. Deep, raw grief.

"She gave up mom. She just gave up" A tear rolled silently down his face as his mother shook her head.

"No not yet. She's not dead yet. Don't you dare give up on her. She doesn't have anyone else right now but you. Her husband killed her baby boy almost killed her. She needs you Harmon Rabb Jr." At this point both were openly crying. They heard someone come up behind them and stood up quickly. Trish grabbed her son's hand squeezing it in reassurance.

"Are you here for Sarah McKenzie?" They nodded unable to speak.

"She survived the surgery. She had a collapsed lung and quite a few broken ribs. You both need to listen very carefully. She is alive but the road to recovery is going to be long and hard. Considering the circumstances hers is going to be longer than most. She is going to need all the support she can get."

"She will" Harm mumbled just wanting to get to Mac. When the doctor finally told them they could go in one at a time both agreed she would need Harm to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. He walked in quietly hoping to let her sleep. He looked at her small fragile form lying in the overly white hospital bed and almost collapsed. How could anyone do this to her? How could her husband do this to her? He was supposed to love her and protect her. She began to stir so he grabbed her hand gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Matt" she whispered in anguish. She felt the hand stroking hers and knew it was Harm. She had lived all because Harm just couldn't let her walk away like that. She wanted to scream at him, tell him to go to hell. That this is what she wanted. She wanted to be with her son. Not in this cold hard world with her murderous husband. But his hand holding hers seemed to calm her and lull her into a certain peace that she had been willing to die for only hours ago. She opened her eyes and looked up at her hero. Her knight in shining armor. Even if this damsel was not in the market she was grateful to him. She was taking the cowards way out and she knew it. She needed to face Mic head on for what he did. By now she was sure that he was in police custody she just had to find a way to keep him there. She would fight and live. She would live for Matt. Because he couldn't. He wasn't given a second chance like she was. And to take that for granted would be like taking the time she did have with him and tarnishing it. Matt loved life. He loved going to the park and he loved to hang out at JAG. So Mac would keep going to work and she would go to the park. She would live and fight for him. She noticed Harm staring intently at her.

"Hey. You scared the hell out of me Mac"

"I wanted to be with Matt. But I know now that he would want me to live for him. My son is dead. Because his father killed him. I wanted him to be your son Harm. He loved you and you loved him. He should have been your son and it was my fault he wasn't." Mac stopped for a moment choking down a sob wanting to finish before she lost it.

"It's ok Mac I promise you its going to get better"

"It's not ok! I'm scared Harm I've never been so scared in my life. My son is dead! My husband killed my son and almost killed me. And all I want right now…" She fought to get the words out but a sob escaped her lips. Harm hung his head. Realization dawning on him.

"All you want right now is to be in heaven with Matt" She let out another sob.

"No all I want right now is you. I need you Harm please" Harm's head snapped up at this and it only took him a second to wrap his arms around her. He held her tightly to him careful of her injuries. He thanked God again that he had gotten there in time. His Sarah was safe. And she was alive. He stroked her back lovingly and whispered soothing words in her ear. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. And to her it did.

Trish stood there with tears running down her face. She had peeked in at Sarah and Harm and had heard Sarah's despair. Sarah was a good person, a good friend. She didn't deserve this. Wiping at her eyes Trish let the anger settle in the pit of her heart. She raised her head high and squared her shoulders. She walked out of the hospital and waved down a taxi.

"Leavenworth please"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated!! Sorry for the slow updates the holidays are crazy. But things have finally calmed down so there should be more updates faster. I hope you are all still interested in the story. Please read and review! Thanks!

Mac watched the rain drops slowly slid down the window of her hospital room. She had sent Harm in search of coffee and it was her first moment alone since waking up in the hospital. She watched as two rain drops paths entwined and became one. A tear fell down her face as her mind wandered to her son. She had seen him in Heaven. He was happy, so incredibly happy. Her Aunt was looking after him. She was Uncle Matt's wife until she was in a car accident when Mac was thirteen. It was just after her mother had left and after the night her Aunt died her Uncle had left as well. But he had come back because she had needed him. And that was why Mac had come back. Harm needed her. She saw it in his eyes at the funeral and in her kitchen. So many people had left her. She knew that pain well. How could she let someone she loved feel that? She closed her eyes feeling the exhaustion wash over her. As she fell asleep she heard a child's laughter. Matt's laughter. He was happy and safe. It was time for her to make sure that no one ever had to be afraid of Michael Brumby again. She wished she had been stronger and never had let Mic trap her in that marriage.

_"Go to hell Mic! I watched my mother go through this and then leave her child. I will not do that to my son." Mic roughly grabbed her arm knocking her into the wall. _

_"And where do you think you're going to go? You've alienated yourself from everyone at work. Not even Harm would take you in now" Mac stared icily at him._

_"For your information I already have somewhere to go. I will not let you bully me anymore. Even if I didn't have somewhere to go I would never stay here. Our child deserves to sleep soundly at night. Not cower in his closet trying to block out the sounds of his father beating his mother. There is nothing on this Earth that would keep me here." She wrenched her arm away and continued to pack her bags. Mic slammed the bedroom door shut and paced in front of it. _

_"Who are you staying with? Harm? Harriet? The Admiral? WHO!?!?"_

_"I'm not telling you."_

_"I'll follow you"_

_"I'd like to see you try. I'm a marine; we're trained to be ghosts. I could lose you in a half hour and stay hidden for the rest of my life."_

_"And what happens if our son asks who his father is?" _

_"When he's younger I'll tell him you died. When he gets older I'll tell him the truth. That you were a monster." Mic hit her across the face sending her to the floor. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He dragged her to the stairs and shoved her forward catching her arm before she fell. _

_"You leave me and I will kill this baby." Tears pricked Mac's eyes but she held a strong mask._

_"You're a liar" Mic pushed her again making Mac yell out._

_"No! Ok please Mic" He smiled and pulled her back into the bedroom. He shoved her up against the wall and brought his face close to hers._

_"Unpack your bags" Mac obliged for the moment. She made a promise that as soon as this baby was born she would take him and run. Only 3 more months to go…_

She awoke with a start feeling someone grab her hand. She started to pull away until she noticed it was Harm. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his cell phone vibrating. He shot her a look of apology and quickly went to take the call.

"Rabb"

"It's Mom. Now I'm going to tell you something and promise me you are not going to overreact."

"That a great way to start a conversation. Where are you? I came out and you were gone."

"I'm on a plane"

"Going where?" Harm asked feeling a severe headache coming on.

"Leavenworth" Harm's eyes grew wide. Why would his mother be going to Leavenworth? Mic wasn't there yet he would be awaiting trial at the jailhouse here. And than it hit him; Uncle Matt.  
"Mother I appreciate you going to see Matt but I'm sure Mac would like to call him so she can assure him she's alright."

"I know I just need his help with something"

"What are you up to mom?"

"I'll explain later just take care of Mac alright?"

"Mom-"

"Uh huh love you bye" Harm stared at the phone. She had hung up on him.

Harm made his way back to Mac and saw her sitting up looking into space. He walked in and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"You didn't happen to find out when I can go home did you?"

"I did. They want to keep you here overnight but than you can come home. Mac I think you should stay with me"

"Harm I appreciate the offer but we both know that I can't"

"Why not Mac?"

"Because Harm I can't impose on you like that. Things are going to get very bad around me soon. I'm going to fight him Harm. I have nothing left for him to use against me."

"Mac Why did you stay?"

"I wasn't going to. I was going to stay up in Cape Cod. When I found out I was pregnant I went to a shelter for abused women. I knew I couldn't leave until I had everything planned so we stared planning and than I would go home. He found out I was pregnant and than I had to do more planning. When I was 6 months pregnant he came home early and found me packing. I lied and said it was a trip for work but he knew. We fought and he threatened to kill my baby. I told him I didn't believe him so he brought me over to the stairs and pushed me. He caught me just before I fell out of his reach but than I knew. He was serious he was going to kill Matt if I didn't stay." Mac looked Harm in the eyes tears running down her face. She was so afraid she was going to see hatred or disgust. Or even worse sympathy. But all she saw was guilt and regret. She wiped at her long dark hair and continued. "So I decided to stay until Matt was born. I thought it might be easier. I could save up more money, plan a little better, and I would be officially resigned by then."

"So why didn't you leave?" Mac shook her head the tears finally flowing as her mind forced her to relive the night Matt was born.

"Please don't make me talk about that. Not yet but I promise I'll answer all your questions soon." Harm nodded everything finally coming down on him. He had always suspected that Mic hit Mac but he could never prove it. He saw so little of her anyway that he wouldn't have been able to get her to tell him even if he had tried. The only time he really saw her was at the office and when she came to pick up Matt from one of their boy nights. He felt a pang at his heart remembering those nights twice a week. Matt would come over and they would have dinner and hang out. Than Matt would sleep over and Harm would bring him to school in the morning. Mac had said that Mic was uninterested in being a dad but she wanted her son to know what it was like to have a good father in his life. She couldn't think of anyone she would rather have as the father of her child than him she had said. Harm shook his head to clear his thoughts and wrapped his arms around Mac. If they hadn't gotten to her in time Mic would have killed her. And Harm would be experiencing all these feelings without being able to hold her. To make sure that she was here and safe. And away from the monster who had done this to her. He breathed in her scent and sighed. Never again would Harm let anyone take her away form him. He was going to fight for her. And most importantly he was going to fight with her against Michael Brumby.

Trish stepped out of the taxi that had brought her from the airport. She walked into the warden's office and introduced herself. He wasted no time in leading her to the visitor area. Luckily Matt was a model inmate and they were allowed to talk without the barrier of a glass plate and a phone. All that stood between them was a table and the unfamiliarity of each other.

"My name is Trish Burnett. I'm Harm's mother." She saw him relax considerably and brighten at the name.

"Its an honor. You must be an amazing person to raise such an extraordinary man" Trish blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. You've got quite a niece. I'm afraid I've got an advantage over you. I've heard a lot about you. Sarah talks about you so much its clear she loves you a lot." Matt smiled at the thought of his niece.

"How is she? I hope you're here to tell me that she finally left that Mic and her and Matt JR are living with Harm." Trish's heart fell remembering what she had to tell this man.

"Unfortunately I do not come with good news." Trish sighed and braced herself. She had to do it. "I wanted to tell you face to face before you heard about on the news. Matt JR is… he's dead and Sarah is in the hospital…" Matt looked around confused looking anywhere but at Trish.

"What? I…I don't understand? Is Sarah alright? What happened…I mean she's ok right?" He finally looked up at her and the anguish in his eyes broke Trish's heart. She took both his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes.

"Mic pushed Matt down the stairs about a week ago. Somehow I don't know how but it was kept from the press. Sarah came home and found him at the bottom of the stairs with Mic standing at the top of them. He died in her arms." Matt looked away.

"Oh my God Sarah" Trish nodded.

"There's more. Apparently Mic has been beating Sarah for quite a while and…" Matt stood up in anger and distress. He put his hands over his face a sob escaping his lips.

"No…oh God. Not like her mother. I never wanted her to live a life like her mother did. Please God no"

"Matt you need to sit down and listen to me" Trish said trying to keep her own emothions in check. He obliged and she took his hands again.

"Sarah was understandably very upset. And she tried to get Mic to kill her. She egged him on knowing what buttons to push. She had said something strange at the funeral to Harm and so we went to check on her. When we got there we heard a lot of screaming and then nothing. Harm broke down the door and Mic had Sarah up against the wall his hands around her throat. Harm tore him off and I called the ambulance but-"

"No! Please don't tell me she didn't make it please. If that monster killed her I-" Matt brought his hands away from Trish but she pulled them back and held them tightly.

"She's ok. We got her to the hospital in time. She's fine. At least physically. I haven't talked to her but I saw her Matt. Look at me." Trish waited until his eyes once again met hers and then continued. "I saw her Matt my son is with her now. She's alive and she is going to be fine. She's going to call you I just thought you would need to hear this from someone else. I knew you would need to hear that she was ok and that Mic is in jail waiting trial before you talked to Sarah." Matt looked at her through watery eyes.

"She's alive" Trish smiled through her tears and squeezed his hands.

"She's alive" Matt let the tears come. He cried for his namesake and for his niece. He cried because he had felt what it was like to have the only light in his life ripped out from his arms. His Sarah had almost died. And the great grandnephew he had only talked to on the phone was dead. He felt Trish wrap her arms around him crying tears of her own. She kept whispering to him that Sarah was alive knowing that was what he needed to hear. He didn't want to hear that it was going to be ok. Those words were meaningless. They didn't seem true. But what did mean something was that his niece was alive and with Harm. And in Matt's opinion there was no one better.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the gap between updates. But my muse and time seems to be back so I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Next couple of chapters Mic does get what's coming to him Harm and Mac style. But I really felt I needed to get this in. This is a story about the death of Mac's son. He needs to be remembered. I must warn you I cried the whole time I was writing this chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mac sat on her hospital bed dressed in her own clothes. Harm was coming anytime now to take her home. She had agreed to stay with him only after much pleading on his part. Truthfully she didn't know if she could go back to that house. She knew she would end up right where she spent hours after Matt died. The stairs. And all she could think about was after Matt died when she had went to the park. She needed to know that there was still some good in this world. She had seen one of his friends and it changed her life forever.

_The little boy was swinging on the swings by himself. Kicking the dirt and watching it as if he expected it to do something. Mac had met him plenty of times. He had slept over almost every weekend Mic wasn't home. Jimmy was his name. He and Matt were good friends. When they got older they probably would have been best friends. He looked up suddenly and caught her eye. He stared at her for a split second before he flew off the swings and ran to her. She kneeled down and caught him in her arms. He held onto her tighter than she thought possible of such a small boy. She felt his tears wet her shoulder. She stroked his back trying to reassure the boy but her attempts were in vain._

_"I want to play with Matt" he sobbed in her shoulder. Mac kissed the side of his head lovingly._

_"So do I" she said through her own tears._

_"He's in heaven right playing kickball? And maybe someday he and I can play kickball just like we used to? And he can kick it higher than all the other angels just like in school. And I can sleep over at his cloud and he won't leave me that time will he?"_

_"No baby he won't. But I know that Matt would want you to play kickball for him now." The little boy nodded and pulled away. _

_"When I kick it I'm going to put all my might into it and I'm going to kick it to him all the way in heaven so he knows he's still the best player in our school. Would he like that?" Mac barely held it together. She managed to nod._

_"He would love that Jimmy." Jimmy smiled and wiped his tears. _

_"My mom is watching my sister's game. I'd better go see her." He started to turn but looked at her once more. "Matt told me you and his daddy Harm were the best people in the world. He said that you guys catch the bad guy. Are you going to catch who hurt Matt?"_

_"I won't stop until I do" Jimmy nodded._

_"He better be in time out for the rest of his life" Mac smiled for the first time since her son died. _

_"He will don't worry. He loved you Jimmy you were the brother he never had"_

_"I love him too we are brothers." And with that Jimmy ran off in the direction of the fields. _

Mac felt tears run down her face seeing the pain in that little boy's eyes. So much hurt for such a little boy. He understood so much more than anyone thought. He didn't know all of it but he knew that his best friend wasn't going to play kickball with him anymore and he knew it wasn't fair. Time out for the rest of his life is what Jimmy had proposed but Mac had so much more planned for her hubby than that. She heard someone enter the room and saw Harm. She swiped at her eyes but he had all ready seen them. He said nothing only wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She allowed herself to sob on his shoulder. When she finally managed to calm herself down she pulled from his embrace.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked softly knowing the answer.

"Do you remember that little boy Jimmy, Matt's friend?"

"Do I?" Harm chuckled. "Those two were attached at the hip. Why?"

"I saw him at the park just after Matt died. He wanted to know if Matt was playing kickball in heaven." Mac felt more tears come and tried to keep them at bay. "He said all he wanted was to play with Matt and knew he couldn't. He's going to play kickball and he said when he kicks the ball he's going to kick it all the way to heaven so Matt knows he's still the best kid in school. He was so sad."

"I know baby. We hope to shield kids that young from stuff like this but even kids feel the pain of losing someone. Even if they don't know why." Mac nodded.

"I'm really tired can we go to your apartment now" Harm nodded and took her hand They walked down the hallway and into his car. Harm looked over at her before letting go and getting in the car. He cursed Michael Brumby again. No one had the right to take someone's life. Especially the life of a child.

Mac had taken some sleeping pills the doctor had given her and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Harm was trying to get his paperwork done so that he could officially start his time off. He heard Mac cry out and rushed into his bedroom. She was thrashing about mumbling things he couldn't make out.

"Mac. Come on baby wake up" He said trying to hold her. She finally bolted upright almost knocking him to the floor. "Its okay" Harm said taking her hand. She pulled it away violently.

"Its not ok Harm. My son is dead! He should have been your son! He never should have been home! He was supposed to be at his after school program! They knew not to let him leave with his father! Don't tell me everything is ok because its not!"

"I know its not!" Harm roared jumping off the bed. "I wanted him to be my son too. Hell he practically was. I was going to teach him how to play baseball and I was going to coach his soccer team. I wanted to help him with his math homework. I wanted to see him grow up just as much as you did. I wanted to teach him right from wrong, teach him to drive. I wanted to give him the engagement ring my father gave to my mother. I wanted to take him to a baseball game and get him a foam finger. Remember we'd watch it here and he would point his finger because we didn't have a real one. He'd jump on the couch and shout 'we are number one'. I know how you feel because I lost my son too. I lost my son too" Harm repeated softer. He knew he had started to sob halfway through but he didn't care anymore. "And I almost lost you" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Mac, who had remained silent through his fit, wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him. He clutched onto her like a child and sobbed.

"He was your son Harm. Maybe not biologically but to him and to me you were his father. He loved you and in his mind you were his daddy. And I was his mommy. Nothing can take that away from us do you hear me? Nothing" The two parents sat wrapped around each other until they both fell asleep from pure exhaustion. They stayed in each others arms and for the first time since their son died the nightmares didn't come.

Two weeks later and everything was calmer. Mac had called her uncle Matt and she was going to go see him next week. Harm had wanted to go with her but she had convinced him this was something she needed to do by herself. Trish had taken three months vacation time off of work and was staying in Harm's apartment as well. Under normal circumstances it would have made things tense and difficult. But for now they were just happy to be in each others company. Jimmy's mom had called Mac about a week ago and said that Jimmy would like to have ice-cream with her every week. His mother thought it would be good for the both of them. Mac agreed and was getting ready for their second date.

"Mac!" Harm called. "Jimmy's here!"

"Coming!" She called. She walked into the living area and smiled.

"Mac" Jimmy said and ran over to give her a hug. Jimmy's mother smiled pleased that the two could be so close. Truthfully she had no idea what to do concerning Matt's death with Jimmy. But spending time with Matt's mom really seemed to help.

"Sarah if you could drop him off at the park that would be great. His sister has another game. Oh and Harm the coach wants to see you about something." Harm nodded confused.

"Alright I'll be over shortly."

"Great" Jimmy's mother said smiling. She winked at Jimmy and left.

Jimmy and Mac were sharing a banana split and Jimmy was telling Mac about his new school project.

"And mom said I can get a real rocket and build it. Isn't that cool? I bet I'll get an A on this one. My teacher says I have an overactive imagination. Is that a good thing?" Mac laughed.

"It can be" Jimmy nodded stuffing another large spoonful into his mouth. He stopped suddenly and laughed.

"Brain freeze" he giggled. Mac laughed at his amusement in a brain freeze. "What time is it?"

"You have asked me that every ten minutes. Got a hot date?" Jimmy giggled.

"Eww girls are gross. Except you and my mom of course"

"Got that right kid."

"So what time is it?"

"11:30" Jimmy jumped out of his seat and pulled on her hands.

"Lets go I'm ah gonna miss my sister's game" Mac smiled confused. He hated going to his sister's soccer games. But she paid the waitress and left with him.

Harm pulled into the park with his mother. He saw Mac pull in next to him Jimmy in the back seat.

"Hey handsome" she said getting out of the car.

"Hey yourself" he said kissing her.

"Gross" Jimmy said running up to them.

"Come on we got to go" He grabbed Mac's hand and dragged her around the building Harm and his mother close behind.

"Surprise!" A large group of people yelled. Everyone from Matt's school was there. His teachers and principal too. Everyone from JAG and a lot of people from town that knew them as well. Jimmy hugged her around the waist and smiled up at her.

"Its for Matt" he said smiling. She looked at Harm who looked as confused as she did. They both had tears in their eyes. Trish however was smiling ear to ear. The principal of Matt's school walked up to them.

"Your son was one of the finest young boys I have ever met. He was ripped out of this world by a senseless act by a cruel man. He loved this park and he loved everyone here. Sarah, Harm you have suffered so much pain. We want you to know that this town supports and loves you. Matt will live on in you, in us, and in this park." He motioned to someone behind them. The man pulled down a sheet covering a large sign. It said Matt's Park in golden letters and next to that was a painting of Matt holding a kickball. Under the picture said: Mathew Mackenzie 2000-2006 you are number one. The mayor walked over to Mac and gave her a warm hug. She had tears streaming down her face but she was smiling. The crowd erupted into applause.

"Thank you so much" The principal nodded and released her. She turned to Harm who held her tight. Jimmy tugged on her shirt and she picked him up. She kissed him on the cheek and he laid a head on her shoulder. He looked at the picture of his friend, of his brother and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I am so sorry for the over due update

Hey everyone I am so sorry for the over due update. I lost interest but I hope you haven't! I'm back now finals are almost over so lets keep our fingers crossed. Anyway your reviews have been an inspiration and after so many of them I couldn't leave you hanging. So thank and I hope you like this one. PS Don't know if any of you have ever seen the memory keepers daughter or read it but I got the idea from there. Please review!!

Mac walked in to her and Harm's apartment. She dropped her keys on the counter and pressed play on the answering machine.

"This message is for Sarah Mackenzie Brumby to inform her that her husbands trial is in one week. One of my aides will be over to schedule a date for when we can go over you testimony."

"Harm!?" she called hoping he was home. She knew he wasn't but the message had really left her shaken. Images flashed through her mind making her head spin. The walls were closing in on her as she gripped the counter tightly. She heard a baby crying in her head and she brought her hands to her ears to block out the sound. It got louder and more persistent as Mac slid against the wall. She heard the door open and Harm's reassuring voice. She couldn't understand him over the cry of the baby.

"Mac!! Come on baby talk to me what happened?" Harm asked fear tightening itself around his heart.

"He killed her!! He killed her!!" Mac repeated not taking her hands away from her ears.

"I know baby we're not going to let him get away with killing Matt. He will… wait her? Her who Mac?"

"My baby he killed my baby!!" Mac sobbed.

"Yes Mic killed Matt that's who you're talking about right?" Harm said tears threatening to overcome him. What she was suggesting was too horrible for him to even think about. But to his dismay Mac shook her head.

"Harm Matt was a twin" Mac said in a whisper as if it was secret. Harm shook his head not wanting to believe that she had to suffer that kind of pain. What had happened to the baby?

"Mac what happened?"

"He taught me a lesson the day they were born. We didn't know it was twins until I went into labor. I guess sometimes one twin will hide behind the other making it hard for a doctor to see it. When my water broke he brought me to a run down building where some of his friends were waiting. I was so scared…

_"Mic please this baby needs to be born in a hospital." Mac said as Mic pulled her into the building. She doubled over and screamed in pain as another contraction ripped through her. He ignored her and shoved her on the bed. A woman came out of a room with hot water and towels._

_"Mac this is my friend Anne she's a midwife. You and the baby will be fine." Mic said moving out of the way. He brushed her long hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Another contraction ripped through her body._

_"Ok looks like we're ready now" Anne said lifting up Mac's dress to get a better look. "Yup you're crowning here we go Sarah push." Anne commanded. Mac pushed with all her might after what seemed like an eternity the baby was finally out. A healthy cry floated into her ears. Anne cut the cord and cleaned it off. "Congrats you've got yourself a beautiful healthy baby girl." She said handing her to Mac. Mac looked into her daughters chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Her heart grew allowing more room for the immense love she was feeling for this tiny bundle of joy. Suddenly she felt another pain hit her full force. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked as Mic took the baby. Anne took a look and smiled._

_"Twins here come the second." Anne said. _

_"What? Twins?" Mac said in disbelief. How was she going to raise two babies on her own? She looked over at her baby girl and smiled. She'd manage. After the second baby was out Mac held him close to her chest. She saw Mic eyeing her suspiciously. _

_"I've always wanted a boy. I hope he makes this easier." He said handing her daughter over to one of his friends. "Get rid of it" he said. Mac looked up at him appalled. She heard the baby's piercing scream as she was carried away. _

_"What? NO! NO! Bring her back please!!" Mac cried shaking violently. He advanced on her and she instinctively held her son tighter._

_"Do you want to keep this one? Do you?" he asked leaning down and looking her in the eyes. She nodded biting her lower lip to stop the tears. _

_"I want my daughter"_

_"You can't have her. You either get this little boy or nothing. You need to know you can't leave me. If you do I will kill him he will join his sister. Do you understand?" he asked his voice cold and hard. Mac could only nod as she felt her heart once again constrict. She looked at her son hatred starting to grow inside her. But then he opened his eyes and looked right at her. Her brain told her he didn't know what he was looking at if he was looking at anything at all. But he gripped her finger and the hatred disappeared. She kissed his forehead and her heart grew letting in the love and sorrow that would settle there forever…_

"God Mac I am so sorry I had no idea." Harm said pulling her to him.

"That's why I couldn't leave him Harm. And it cost me my son anyway."

Mic sat in the steel chair staring through the thick glass at the woman before him. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was that requested a visit with him. He picked up the phone and she followed suit.

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I'm not doing this anymore. She knows everything. She doesn't really understand but she has pictures and stories. She already loves her."

"I told you what would happen if you tried to do this" Mic said warningly.

"Her son is dead! You killed him! And now I'm going to give her back something you took six years ago."

"It won't make her pain go away"

"No it won't it can't replace Matt but at least she will have a little something of him left. Someone else to fill her life with joy and love. I should have done this along time ago." The woman rose from her seat and started walking away.

"Anne! Anne!"

Mac woke late that night from a night mare and rolled over. She felt Harm's grip tighten and she tensed. She looked at his sleeping face and relaxed. He wasn't Mic it was just a bad dream. After she had told her story they were both so emotionally drawn they had cried themselves to sleep in each others arms. Mac felt good that someone else finally knew. The only people that knew where the ones there when it happened. She looked at the clock and realized the alarm was going to go off any second anyway. She got up and heard the buzzer go off as she got in the shower.

"Mac?" Harm called worried.

"Shower" he heard her yell back. Harm got up himself and threw some clothes on. He heard Mac walk out of the bathroom as he was cooking them breakfast.

"Mac I've got to go into the office this morning you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine" she said walking up to him. "Smells good sailor" she said smiling.

"Only the best for you marine" Harm said stealing a kiss. A knock at the door interrupted them and Mac went to get it. She opened the door and froze.

"You" she said in disbelief.

"Look I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I have something for you. May I come in?"

"No" Mac said as Harm came up behind her.

"Mac who is this?"

"Her name is Anne I haven't seen her in six years. She delivered my children." Mac said glaring at Anne.

"Oh" Harm said crossing his arms. "Is there something I can do for you?" Harm asked.

"She's alive" Anne said cutting to the chase.

"Excuses me who is alive?" Harm asked but Mac knew who she was talking about.

"I always suspected that. But despite the situation you were so kind to me I didn't think you were capable of it"

"Capable of… oh my god" Harm said putting the pieces together.

"He said he would really kill her. I'm sorry. She knows I told her I'm not sure she really understands but she did see your picture on the news and said hey that's my mommy on the TV. She has your picture in a frame by her bed. Now that he's in jail well…

_"Wait you can not kill that child" Anne said frantically searching Mic's eyes for anything that would give her hope._

_"I can't keep it. She needs to learn that she can't run" Mic said looking over into the next room at his sobbing wife._

_"I'll take her. I'll raise her as my own Sarah will never know"_

_"What?"_

_"Please" she said watching the wheels turning in his mind. She prayed she was getting somewhere. _

_"No contact ever or I kill her" he said after a few minutes. Anne nodded her head and took the sleeping child from the man standing off to the side. "Leave out the back door now" _

Mac felt her heart race as a little girl ran up to her and collided with her knees. She looked at Harm tears forming in her eyes.

"That's enough I don't know what game you're trying to play…" Harm said as Mac knelt down to look at the little girl. She had long brown hair and a smile that tugged at her heartstrings. That was Matt's smile. She looked into her eyes and saw her baby girl's eyes staring back at her the night she was born. This really was her baby. Her heart grew painfully after being closed for so long. She felt hatred swarm inside her. This little girl was supposed to be dead not Matt. She found herself feeling the same way about this little girl as she had about Matt when he was first born.

"Mommy?" the little girl said softly. And just as Matt's loving eyes had melted away any feeling but love so had this little girls soft voice. Suddenly Matt was standing beside her. She looked at both her children and smiled. They looked exactly alike. Brown hair brown eyes and perfect smiles. Matt smiled at his sister and then at his mother. He leaned over and whispered something in his sister's ear and she smiled. Mac closed her eyes and a tear slipped through. When she opened her eyes Matt was gone. It must have been a hallucination. Harm was calling her name but she was still focused on the child in front of her.

"Hi" she said to the little girl.

"He told me to tell you Semper fi" Mac let out a strangled sob and lifted the little girl into her arms. She buried her head in the little girls hair and she breathed in. She even had Matt's smell. Even her hair tickling Mac's face was the same feeling as Matt's.

"Her name is Madeline." Anne said. She rubbed the little girls back and left leaving the family alone knowing her adopted daughter was finally safe.

"Thank you" Mac called out to her. Anne nodded and got into the elevator disappearing from their lives if only for the moment.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Madeline said after awhile. Mac looked at Harm who was staring at the child in awe.

"I've… I've got ah food you like food?" Harm said nervously. Mac laughed at his how uncomfortable he was. Madeline laughed and it was the sweetest sound either of them had heard in a while. Harm and Mac felt their hearts swell with love. She would never replace Matt. But she was their child just the same. A different child who carried Matt within her. And every time Harm or Mac looked into her eyes or saw her smile they could see Matt playing kickball up in heaven. And who would have thought that his twin would have as powerful a kick as he did? But when she called them mommy and daddy all they saw was her. Their Madeline because as much as they thought she would she did not live in the shadow of her brother. She lived in the light of life brightening theirs with everything that had been taken from them. There was only one more problem left that needed their attention before they could finally move on. Michael Brumby.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry for the long overdue chapter. It is the last chapter however so no more waiting. Thank you to all of you who reviewed it really meant a lot. I tired to get the trial stuff correct but I'm not a lawyer so please forgive any mistakes. I hope you like it! Please review thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own them unless they've never been on the show.

Mac sat uncomfortably in the hard chair staring at the lawyer prosecuting Mic. She wrung her hands nervously. The woman was tall and thin with glasses perched on the tip of her nose and her brown eyes glared through them at the papers in front of her. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"Why did you allow your husband to try and kill you?" she asked her voice cutting through the silence of the room.

"I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my son" Mac said not looking at her. The woman smiled knowingly and took her glasses off.

"So why not slit your wrists, hang yourself, shoot yourself. You're a marine you have a lot of access to a lot of guns. Why did you let your husband try and kill you?" the woman asked again. Mac looked her straight in the eyes her nervousness and fear gone.

"So he would rot in Leavenworth."

"Why not tell the police he killed your son?"

"Matt was at the bottom of the stairs. Mic was at the top blubbering like a baby. He's a well known civilian lawyer very well thought of in the lawyer society. If you were his defense attorney would you have a harder time explaining a six year old boy who may or may not have slipped down the stairs or a woman with finger marks wrapped around her crushed throat?"

"Touché" the lawyer said amusement twinkling in her eyes. "I can see why you are thought of as one of the best JAG attorney's around. I can easily get him convicted of attempted murder but I want justice for your son just as much as you do. Children should not die. I can't put cancer in prison or on death row but I can put people who think they have the right to take a child's life there."

"Thank you."

"I understand you were recently reunited with your daughter?"

"Yes but I don't see the relevance."

"I just want to make sure I know everything. Mic's defense attorney is going to use anything and everything she can think of. Juries tend to side with abused mothers whose husbands have killed their children then the fathers. We have a strong case. But it is all circumstantial. I'm hoping he'll crack when I get him on the stand."

"I appreciate everything you're doing for us"

"You're welcome. I think your fiancé is here with your daughter to pick you up." The prosecutor said looking through the glass windows. Mac smiled and shook her hand. She left and picked up her daughter kissing her forehead and hugging her. She kissed Harm and he placed a hand on the small of her back leading her from the building.

It was the day of the trial and Mac had brought her daughter to Matt's Park. They walked hand in hand past all of the places Matt used to play on. The swings that turned into his very own tom cat, the tree he would lay up against and eat his lunch, the monkey bars where he and Jimmy were marines on a mission. They passed the kick ball field and Jimmy came running up to them. He gave Mac a hug and smiled at Madeline.

"You get the bad guy that hurt Matt today right?" he asked putting an arm around Madeline's shoulders.

"We'll get him Jimmy I promise" Mac said wiping the hair out of his eyes. He nodded content with her word. He trusted her to keep it.

"I want to go but I got a kickball game. And my mom said no"

"Tell you what Jimmy. I'll get the bad guy for Matt and you kick that ball as hard as you can"

"All the way to Matt" Madeline said smiling.

"Yes," Mac said laughing, "All the way to Matt"

"I promise" Jimmy said. He hugged Mac and Madeline and left to rejoin his friends. He smiled at Madeline before took his place on the pitcher's mound and Mac laughed picturing them going to the prom one day. She took her daughters hand and they sat down. Madeline sat down on Mac's lap and leaned into her. They both stared up at Matt's picture sitting proudly by the kickball field overlooking the entire park.

"Madeline no matter what anyone says Mommy and Daddy love you. Not because you're Matt's twin but because you are our daughter. You are kind, loving, and perfect."

"I know Mommy. I love you too and Daddy. Mommy why did my bad daddy hurt my brother. Why didn't he want you to have me?"

"Some people are bad. They do bad things but baby he is never going to hurt you"

"I wish Matt was here Anne said he would have been a good big brother"

"He loved you Madeline. Before you were born when you were in Mommy's tummy he kept you hidden behind him. Shielding you from the outside world. He was protecting you even then." Mac felt a tear slide down her check and she buried her face in her daughters long curls. She kissed her hair and smiled. "I love you so much Madeline" Madeline snuggled into her mother's arms and stared up at her brothers picture.

"Mr. Brumby please tell the court what happened the day your son died." The prosecutor Jane Eli said in a confident tone.

"I didn't kill him" Mic said defensively. He looked into his wife's eyes as he said this. She stared back coldly. He saw movement in the corner and looked over there but the corner was empty.

"That wasn't my question." Jane said smoothly.

"Oh um I picked him up from school to spend some time with him. We uh were playing some army game and he slipped and fell down the uh stairs." There it was again. A flash of movement in the crowd. He looked everywhere but no one had moved.

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"That was a long time ago why would I remember every last detail"

"You watched your son die. It was your last moments with him"

"Oh ah right I've blocked it out it was such a painful time." Another flash of movement this time right behind Sarah.

"How was your relationship with your son?"

"We weren't that close that's why I had picked him up early. I wanted to spend more time with him to rectify that." Jane nodded and paced in front of him Once…twice… and there it was. His son was standing in front of him a haunted look on his face. Mic jumped back as if the boy's look burned him. Jane stopped and looked at him oddly as the crowd murmured.

"Are you alright Mr. Brumby?"

"Yes ma'am" Mic said adjusting his tie.

"Ok so say I believe you about the night your son died. What about your wife? We have already seen the hospital pictures of finger prints around her throat. A doctors testimony about her injuries and Harmon Rabb JR's account of the night he saw you strangling her. And she admitted you had been beating her. Are you denying that as well?"

"Objection your honor she's badgering the witness" Mic's defense attorney Janet said.

"I'll rephrase. Do you deny beating and trying to kill your wife?" Jane asked putting her hand on the edge of the witness stand. Mic opened his mouth to answer but stopped. Matt was sitting on Mac's lap his hand laying on Mac and Harms entwined hands. He was staring at him so coldly that Mic almost yelled at him to speak. The silence was deafening. Mic was starting to lose control. He stared at Sarah but she didn't appear to know her son was sitting on her lap. Mic adjusted his tie again.

"I wasn't trying to kill her I just wanted her to stop."

"Stop what?" Jane asked. Mic looked around anywhere but Mac. But his son followed him and was suddenly standing right in front of him.

"I ah-"

"HEY!!" Matt said speaking for the first time. His voice echoed off the court room walls but no one else seemed to hear him. Mic stopped talking and stared at him unable to move. Jane kept talking but so did Matt. He spoke so softly that Mic had to strain to hear him,

"You tried to kill my sister, you tried to kill my mother and given the chance I'm sure you would have tried to kill my daddy Harm. You're nothing. Look at my mom. She's not afraid of you and you know what buddy I'm not either! You killed me admit it! Be my father for the first time in my life!"Matt screamed his anger pouring out in waves. "You had no right to hit my mother! You had no right to keep my sister away from us! And you had no right to take my life!! TELL THEM!!"

"Alright!" Mic shouted standing up. "I killed him. I killed Matt. I wanted to kill Madeline, and I wished I had succeeded in killing Sarah. They all deserved to die! I shoved Matt down the stairs and I wrapped my fingers around Sarah's throat and I enjoyed watching the life drain out of her." He looked straight at Sarah catching her gaze and holding it. "I'm not sorry" he said. Mac stood up and Mic saw Matt hugging her waist.

"I don't' want you to be sorry I want you to pay" Mac said calmly.

"Bailiff" the judge said as the officer took Mic away from the courtroom. Matt stared after Mic coldly and then turned to his mother and his daddy Harm. He smiled at them and disappeared.

"Semper fi" he said into the air. Mac smiled hearing him and leaned on Harm. He smiled back and she knew he heard him too.

The jurors walked out and took their seats. Mic looked at the floor already knowing the verdict.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have your honor. In the case of attempted murder of Sarah Mackenzie Brumby this court finds the defendant Michael Brumby guilty." Harm and Mac breathed a sigh of relief but waited for the next and last verdict.

Jimmy looked around at his teammates and pulled his cap onto his head. He got up to plate and watched as the pitcher rolled the kickball towards him.

"And the charge of the second degree murder of Matthew Brumby Jr?"

"This court finds the defendant…"

Jimmy closed his eyes and felt the ball come in range and kicked with all of his might. The ball flew over the picture of Matt and over the treetops into the woods. Jimmy pumped his fist into the air.

"Guilty"

Jimmy looked into the blue clouds and smiled. His friends rushed out and his coach lifted him onto his shoulders.  
"That was for Matt" he said quietly. His coach looked at him and smiled. Jimmy looked at Matt's picture again and chanted his friend's name. It quickly caught on and soon the whole park was looking at Matt's picture and shouting his name. From heaven Matt held a kickball and smiled.

"Come on Matt you're up!" called another little boy. Matt laughed and ran off to meet him.

Mac fell into Harm's arms crying silently. She could feel his own tears wet her shoulder.

"It's ok Matt can rest now" Harm said.

"And so can we" Mac said sighing softly. She kissed Harm softly her heart finally releasing its pain. Matt would always be missed but he would want her, his sister, and his daddy Harm to live life to the fullest. And on the day they did join him he would be waiting.

Mac walked down the rows of the the stone markers of people's life's. She held Madeline's hand her other resting on her rounded stomach. Her husband was on the other side of her daughter holding her hand. They reached Matt's grave and Madeline put her single rose on his head stone.

"Hey baby" Mac said running her hand over her son's name. Harm laid out the blanket and the picnic basket. He helped Mac sit down her back leaning against his chest. Madeline ate her sandwich happily telling Matt about her school. Harm rubbed his hand over Mac's swollen stomach as Mac watched her daughter contently.

As they said their goodbyes to Matt Harm picked Madeline up and started to walk away his wife and unborn child beside him. He was happy. Mic had gotten life in prison with no chance of parole and had been sent to Leavenworth. He wasn't in the service when he had been convicted but the Admiral had pulled some strings. A certain Uncle wanted some face time with Brumby. Madeline rested her chin on Harms shoulder. She looked out at her brothers grave and saw him sitting on his head stone smiling at her. He waved and she waved back as he disappeared. But she knew he would always be there. For her, for her mommy and daddy, and for whatever brothers and sisters would come along. They would feel his love just like she did even though they would never meet him. Because he was in their mommy's smile and in their daddy's eyes. Madeline had his spirit and looks, Anthony had his laugh, Emily had his love of sports and the park, Jake had his love of all things military and they all had his simper fi prerogative.

The End


End file.
